


In The One Life That We've Got

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Whumptober 2019 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Whumptober Day 14: Tear-stained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Noctis waits.





	In The One Life That We've Got

“It won’t be long now.”

They’re trying to keep their voices down. They don’t want to wake Noctis up, after he’s finally gone to sleep after several hours of grief-stricken sobbing. Except Noctis never actually went to sleep. He closed his eyes, forced his breathing to quiet, stopped the sniffling, but tears still tracked down his face, still stained the pillow beneath him. 

Carbuncle’s totem is gripped tight in his hands, and he  _ begs  _ silently that his oldest friend is going to fix this, is going to make it better.

But some part of him, older than the rest, knows deep down he won’t. That he  _ can’t.  _

With Clarus gone, it was only a matter of time. Only a matter of time, and chance. His dad couldn’t dodge every bullet sent, every spell thrown, every plot planned. Eventually, something would have to give. 

And it did. 

And now Noctis is left in the dark, voided vacuum of  _ waiting,  _ as the poison in Regis’ lungs takes his life bit by bit, leaving him to suffer all the while. Or at the least, leaving his body to suffer. When Noctis had snuck in earlier, between the doctors and the nurses and Cor himself, when he’d gripped the cold, clammy hand with his own and looked down at his father, previously warm blue eyes had been stuck on the ceiling above him, no recognition in the milky white film. He’d murmured soft things, nonsensical things, about Aulea, about Mors, about Cor and Weskham and things long past. Things Noctis would never know because his father was  _ dying,  _ and soon Noctis would be  _ alone-- _

He closes his eyes tight, and despite his best efforts, more tears escape.  _ It won’t be long now,  _ he thinks , and buries his face as his body quivers, his sobs kept locked tight in his throat. He doesn’t make a sound, but he cries all the same.

At fifteen years old, Noctis Lucis Caelum is waiting for his father to die, and wishing it were him instead.


End file.
